


Neko Neko Niiiiiiiiiii~

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based off of a chat thread, Don't Ask, Dont take that out of context, Fluff, Freaking magic, I'm not even going to ask myself, M/M, Stuff pops in my head all the time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what context?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: An unknown deamon to call their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is gonna have a few chapters to it.

Earlier in the day they decided to take a hunt because they was running low on gill. Though they were willing to do the hunt, the guy who gave them the job had said that it was a unknown deamon. And therefore be careful. The reason why he wanted it gone was because the shop wasn't able to harvest ingredients for their foods because the Deamon would attack any one that came near it.

So here they are. And apparently the deamon have some magical crap too.

But apparently it wasn't harmful. Because after Prompto and Noctis got hit, no one felt anything.

The deamons seemed to give the more we fought it, and when we realized that deamon wasn't fighting back, we also decided to not fight the deamon also.

The deamon (which at this point we decided to call her or him Ganler for no reason other then to stop calling it a Deamon.) Started to back up. And we saw a nest of sorts. And in the nest was three eggs. The Ganler, just curled up around the nest and started to cry.

And we're not monster's. So we couldn't kill the Ganler. She wasn't exactly fighting back, now was she?

Or he. We honestly don't know.

Prompto at first started to walk up slowly, and once he got close enough to her he started to pet her slowly. At first she was tensed but started to relax after a while. And now she was asleep.

"Hey, she isn't so bad. I feel sorry that we ever even attacked her." Prompto said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Right." Igins said. "What should we do with her though? The guy that's giving us the gill to kill her wants her and I quote "dead because she's a nuisance to our shop and customers." Igins said and I sighed. "I don't want to kill her." I looked at the wounds that we created and I took out the first aid kit and started to wrap then and give her a potion.

"Noct" Gladiolus started but didn't finish.

"She'll be better off if we just removed her to another location." I said, because let's be real, I don't want hurt a nice deamon. And an unknown one ether.

Because she didn't do anything to us, and we did something to her.

"What should we name her?!" Prompto asked. What a good question.

"Ganler?" I said. And everyone grone. "Yes Noctis that's such a good name for her.

"Okay smarte. You tell me a better name." I huffed at Igins, and he just sighed.

"How about... Spenita." Igins said. And I blinked. That's Honstly a good name.

"Sorry dude. But i'ma have to go with Spec's with this one." Prompto said nodding his head up and down overly exaggerated.

"Yeah." Gladiolus said agreeing.

And I huffed. "Fine what ever." I said. "Spenita it is."

Spenita eyes open. They were now blue the red no longer there. Her long black fur ran down her back in a constant movement.  
She had four paws and long legs. Her wings to stretched out, we're big and fluffy. Her long, long black tail started to wag. She was really really tall and big. But now that I think about it, her behavior was more of a dog that's friendly unless threatened. She was just trying to Protect her eggs from being hurt.

"She's so cute!~" Prompto squeaked. And I couldn't help but agree with him. Spenita is really cute after all.

"Can we keep her!?" Prompto yelled and I sighed. The "mom" of the group would most likely say no.  
But to my surprise he said yes.  
And holy heck I felt like hugging him. I mean really!?

"REALLY!?" I asked with sudden excitement that I'm sure they haven't heard in a while.

"Yes but we all have to pitch in to take care of her and her eggs. And also-" Prompto cut Igins off with a squeal, immediately jumping to the deamons side and hugging her.  
In response the Deamon jumped up a little and turned to lick Prompto's face.

Prompto squeaked again and started to laughing, "Spenita's tongue is so big!" Prompto said.  
She seems to enjoy the musseing and squeaking over her, because she let out a big purring sound.

And Noctis jumped in, petting and hugging her. "You're soooooo cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!~~~" I said, with a smile and Igins seemed to surrender to the cuteness of it all because he just face planted into her fur and sighed.

After a while of petting and squealing, Igins said he should make head way to find a near by resting area.  
We all agreeded but Prompto looked sad at the fact that he had to leave Spenita behind.

But she started to follow them, with her eggs resting on her back, her wings bent over to keep them from falling.

"Spenita!" Prompto squeaked once more and ran over to hug one of her giant legs.

"Ahh, so the deamon decided to come with us." Igins said, and I nodded happily.

"Yes!!!" I said happily as ever and particularly ran over to  
Spenita.

She looked like she enjoyed all of the intention.

"I'm soooooo happy your here, Spenita! I was gonna beg Igins to some how let you come with us!" I said and Igins scoffed at that.

"Right." Gladiolus said.

After a while of walking and petting Spenita he finally made it to our destination.

After setting up camp and eating some Igins food, we've finally got the chance to play with Spenita.

"Spenita! Can we ride on your back?" I asked and Gladiolus looked back with a scruff. "Yeah sure, she understands you two louns." And I huffed.  
Spenita bend down carefully, bending her neck she took her eggs and placed them in the tent, clearly trusting us to keep an eye out for them.

Then she bent down and stretched her wings out.

We climbed onto her back, and Prompto stuck his tongue out at Igins.

And she took off.

We was flying through the air, the wind in our faces. And although we was sure to come back with crazy hair, we didn't care at all about that. What mattered was the fact that we was riding on the back of Spenita back in the air.  
Looking out at trial land scape below us and all!

By the time we came back, it was dark. She bend down and we jumped of her back. And after petting her and telling her thank you we both went into the tent to sleep for the night.

The next morning I felt a little bit off. It was a strange feeling, but I didn't feel bad or anything, so I carried on anyway.

"Hey-ooo....." Gladiolus said in greeting but didn't finish the sentence at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Gladiolus just Faceplamed.

"You have Cat ears and a tail." Gladiolus said. And I was confused.  
Instantly I looked back and saw a tail moving and swinging in the breeze. I felt my head and yup there was cat ears.

"What the heck!?" I asked. And Gladiolus just shrugged. "Maybe when we attacked her she used that magic that didn't affect you. But it clearly did." Gladiolus said and Igins just sighed and pointed. "Your not the only one. Look." Igins said.

Me and Gladiolus turned around to and saw Prompto with fox ears and a every fluffy tail. There was white at the end of his tail and ears.

"What?" Prompto asked, and I Faceplamed. This must have been how Gladiolus felt like when talking to me.

"Prompto. You have fox ears and a tail." I said.

Prompto looked at me and blinked. His hand slowly moving up and his mouth opening in disbelief.

"You also have ears and a tail!" Prompto exclaimed as he went to go and get his camera.

Setting it up he ran over and put the Camera on its stand so he can join in as well.

Make sure to get our tails! And he made a pose in front of the camera.

I sighed and joined in makeing a stupid pose.

And the Camera snapped.

We was re looking at the picture and, hey I don't look half bad with a cat tail and ears.

"Hey! Prompto said. "I don't look half bad!" Prompto exclaimed and I couldn't help but agree.

"That's true... me to." I said. Now that I think about it. It's not to bad.

I wouldn't mind keeping this side effect.

Prompto smiled and saved the picture. Of course he did.

This was the beginning of a long day.


	2. What a crazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to pinch myself.  
> Just to make sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this really doesn't have a lot to do with Neko's hu?  
> ...  
> Next chapter might have something to do with neko's though...

Noctis, Prompto, Igins, and Gladiolus finally started to pack up and head back to the car.  
Of course Spenita couldn't exactly ride in the car with us of course Igins was the one to come up with a plan for that. (One that was...quite obvious honestly... but Igins is still the man with the plan.)

"The eggs can go in the back seat, and Noctis and Prompto can fly to where we're going. Gladiolus and I can be in the front seat, and of course I'll be driving the car." Igins said, and honestly I couldn't help but role my eyes because I could have made up such an obvious plan as that.  
Poor Igins. He doesn't really make up plans that much now that I think about it...  
Actually, when was the last time he did make up a plan?  
Oh well. I'm over thinking this...

"Wow, that's a good plan!" Prompto said off in the distance some where.

And then we have people like Prompto. With out him this trip would have been still.

Me and Prompto got on to Spenita's back, and she took off flying, following the car at first.

But as time went on a realized that she was no longer following the car.

"Uhhh Spenita?" I heard Prompto asked in confusion.  
And I was just about to ask the same thing.

She gave out a non-communical sound.  
One what we haven't heard yet.

The clouds turned pink, the sky now Purple.  
What the heck was going on?

"What?" Prompto asked, but he took out his camera and started taking pictures.

I couldn't blame him. Everything was different, things that we haven't seen or even dreamed about seeing what so ever.

There was trees now, but upside down in the floating Pink clouds.

And there was more Spenita's, tons, of Spenita's!

But they all had different colors and sizes of them. Just the same basic shape.

Now Prompto was taking more pictures, because you can hear multiple camera snaps.

"Wow." I said barely a whispere. The sight before was just... beautiful.

The pink clouds with light-ish purple. The sun was raising in three air.

And the sun was golden. Lighting off of three Purple and lighting the sky with gold as it raised higher and higher in the air.

This was beautiful. And suddenly I felt sad for Igins and Gladiolus. They was missing out on this.

That's so... I begin but I couldn't end.  
Prompto took a few more photos of the sky and "landscape".

"I never thought that I'll ever see this. Ever." Prompto said, and I had to smile a little.  
Because it was so true.

Spenita then spoke. Not from her mouth, but when she did her voice sounded everywhere surrounding us in a warmth.

"You know... this is my home." She said and sighed.  
"I was down on planet earth because we eat a special kind of plant for our species."

"Was that why you was in the area?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but a few humans had come. And I didn't know rather they was friendly or not. I had my eggs with me because I had to look after them." Spenita said and I nodded. But also a little bit confused as well.

"Our friends Igins and Gladiolus have your eggs right now. Don't you need to watch them?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"I turst your friends. Thier not bad." And I nodded one more.

"Is that why when we showed up you attacked?" I asked and Spenita just nodded her head again.

"Yes. But after a while of fighting I was getting tired. So I backed of and hoped that you wouldn't kill me. But denounced to my surprise, your friend here started to pet me." She said again and I nodded me head and looked at Prompto.

"I must return to my home. But this is a thank you for your kindness and mercy, future King. A once and a life time chance of seeing this sight. Now I must go back and get me my eggs. But this isn't a goodbye. Who's to say we might not ever see each other again?" Spenita said.

Prompto nodded sadly. And hugging her back.

"I'm going to miss you Spenita!" Prompto said.

Spenita nodded. "My name isn't Spenita. But I it's a lovely name, I shell name one of my eggs after the name you picked out for me." She said.

"Then... what is your name? Prompto asked, and she chuckled, "My name is too long for anyone one to pronounce it right anyway. But I love the simplicity of the name you all picked out. Humans have such easy name's." Yeah Noctis said.

"Then I must drop you all off. And Noctis?" She asked and I said "hu?"

"Take care of Sunshine here." Prompto blushed.

"Right!" I said.

Once we made it back (and alot of questioning from Igins about what happened and if we were hurt) we all said good bye to her as she flew off into the distance with her eggs.

And some times, to this day I pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
But the evidence was on Promptos camera.  
And nothing can beat that.


End file.
